miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Coste/Draco Volans
'''Madison Coste '''is the holder of the draco voluns Miraculous. Appearance Civilian Appearance Madison is about 5’1” in height. She has a fair complexion. Her hair is an auburn color with small gold and red highlights, similar to wires. It’s ever so slightly curly and a bit thick. Madison often styles her hair in a ponytail with a green hairtie. Madison’s eyes are dark brown, almost black, in color. They have some faint bags under them, signifying the fact that she often stays up late. Madison wears a simple dark green square neck shirt with short sleeves, along with a pair of rather baggy denim jeans. For footwear, she wears dark gray sneakers. Hero Appearance Draco Volans wears a tan skin-tight suit and a mask, spanning across the bridge of her nose and covering the area around her eyes. The suit and mask have darker flecks — especially on the kneecaps and elbows. She has a tan cape with rib-like markings, resembling that of a flying dragon’s. However, it has irregular black and dark orange-gray markings scattered all over the undersides, similar to that of a common flying dragon’s as well. She is able to connect the cape to her wrists and use them to glide when need be. She has a thin, tan tail extension with dark banding built into the suit. It functions not just as an accessory, but also to help steer while gliding. Overall, the suit is somewhat similar to that of a wingsuit. (If you dunno what that is, imagine a lobster suit in various colors that I think you can skydive in??) Personality Civilian Personality Personality: Madison is generally kind of what society deems “weird”. She’s quiet and reserved — not because she’s shy, because she just doesn’t like talking to people. Madison is a bit creative and resourceful. She is irritated easily, but it can be very hard for her to stay mad at someone. When irritated, she loses her quiet and reserved nature, fighting people with her words. Madison is quite awkward, due to not talking to people and not really participating in much social interaction. Sometimes Madison can be.. er, a bit paranoid. Hero Personality DV retains her creativity and resourcefulness. She has a knack for cracking jokes, usually at the worst moments. She retains her awkwardness, however, and can often be awkward and flounder in social situations. It’s way more toned down when she’s DV, though. DV is a quick thinker -- however, sometimes she’s just plain reckless. Either that or her plans can sometimes be a bit too complicated or time-consuming. Trivia * Madison plays the flute. * Madison cannot touch her toes. * Madison’s favorite anime is Hetalia. * Her favorite food is spaghetti. * Madison used to do ballet. * Madison has two half-sisters, ages 25 and 16. She does not live with them. * Madison has a Nebelung cat named Scrags, who she often takes with her, even during daily activities. * Madison (somehow) sneaks Scrags to school in her backpack sometimes. * Her favorite book series is PJO (I'm just going to include HoO in that as well why not) Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Miraculous Holder